Ivellios Naïlo
Biography Overview Ivellios Naïlo is a young elven druid on a quest to find out as much as he can about the outbreak of the Grey Death in Tenebris, with the ultimate goal of reversing its effects. He’s fairly well-rounded in ability and knowledge, perceptive but lacking tact and social graces, especially while in the middle of a train of thought. He likes to think his thoughts through out loud, regardless of who’s around, whether or not the conclusions of those trains of thought turn out to make sense. If they don’t make sense, he discards them after arriving at the conclusion. However, words once spoken can’t be discarded as easily as conclusions, and he’s offended more than one person while thinking aloud. Ivellios is pragmatic, often to a fault, and this, too, has left people’s feelings unconsidered. The truth of nature is important to him regardless of conventional wisdom, and he refuses to accept ideas merely because everyone else accepts them as fact. The protection and revival of nature is paramount, and is the reason he was chosen for this quest by his once-mentor, Enna Xioloscient. Since the truth is so important, Ivellios makes an effort to hear every side, consider every possibility before arriving at a conclusion. If something doesn’t make sense to him, he asks questions until either he does understand, or he finds someone’s side lacking feasibility and discards it. Even after settling on a conclusion, he continues to consider alternative theories; however, for better or worse, he holds to his current theory tenaciously unless he cannot poke a hole in the alternatives. At odds with his tactlessness, Ivellios is very patient and thorough when explaining things to other people, especially those he knows are less intelligent than he. Sometimes this quality annoys those who just don’t care, or feel he’s intimidating or condescending, but more often, people appreciate the effort he puts into their understanding. Ivellios believes knowledge alone is useless unless it affects the actions that shape the world, so it is vital to him to inform others of his findings, especially if they contradict common knowledge. Animals have often been his closest confidants as they tend not to care about his frank “rudeness”, and serve as effective sounding boards. He enjoys his druid’s ability to transform into the animals he’s ‘conversed’ with or studied, as it gets him out of his elven shell, allowing him a different or more intimate perspective. Ivellios’s fondness for animals and his bond to the protection of nature leave him conflicted as to which Druid Circle to choose. The pragmatic benefits of the beastial prowess offered by the Circle of the Moon might well benefit the adventurers he’s teamed up with, but the ideals of the Circle of the Land are more in line with Ivellios’s ultimate goal of reviving Tenebris. Enna’s chosen Circle being the Circle of the Moon further convolutes his feelings as his anger, hurt, and respect for her intermingle. Ivellios’s cousin, Erevan Galanodel, has joined him on his quest, for different goals, but for similar reasons. There is a constant flow of petty arguments between the two, occasionally escalating to boyish physical sparring. However, as soon as one or the other is in real danger or true need, their familial bond reveals itself stronger than any current accumulation of frivolous grievances, and they immediately put themselves between the other and danger, forsaking their own safety in the process. This show of support has often resolved any minor resentments held prior. Ivellios is prejudiced against Karmaci Elves due to an incident that reversed his original respect for them. History Syllin Naïlo grew up in the town of Torun in a tight-knit community of Silvestri Elves, fairly sheltered from other races, merely due to distance. Syllin’s curious nature and above-average intellect engendered in him adoration for the scholars he read about, nearly all of whom were Karmaci Elves. He attributed their success to their race, and grew an innate respect for Karmaci Elves, and while he had seen them on his early trips to Vanonen, he had never met one personally. The relative seclusion of Torun prickled Syllin’s curiosity about the world, and, combined with his tendency for brash—albeit inadvertent—comments, drove him to spend the majority of his free time in the woods. Syllin also frequently joined Erevan on his hunting trips into the forest. When not surrounded by trees, Syllin and Erevan spent a lot of time in Vanonen, the nearest port. Syllin loved to watch the river and all the people. Once, around the age of 30, while at Vanonen, Syllin and Erevan were talking to a dwarf named Myrddin Fireforge. The dwarf posed a riddle, and Syllin took to it, thinking his thoughts aloud. One particular line of thought lead him to conclude that Myrddin had the intelligence of an ogre and the morality of a Drow. Erevan clapped a hand over Syllin’s mouth a moment too late; things were silent a moment; then Myrddin burst out laughing. “You haven’t got the riddle, boy, but I like the way you think.” Since then, Syllin and Erevan visited Vanonen more often to hear the tales of Myrddin’s travels. He always insisted there was wealth and glory ripe for the taking in Tenebris. Neither really tempted Syllin, but the stories of the nature of Tenebris intrigued him. “You two should come with me!” Myrddin always said, “I could use a good pair-of-a-pair of legs against the beasts there. And the arrows and magic that come with ’em, too!” “I might go when I’m older,” Syllin always insisted, which to him meant, “Never in a million years.” At the age of twenty-four, Syllan noticed an area of the forest that felt a bit darker than the surrounding area, but for no easily discernable reason. When he brought it to the attention of the village Bueligs, they agreed it seemed dimmer, and one elf, Enna Xiloscient was assigned to discover the reason. Shortly thereafter, a town crisis arose, and Enna was needed elsewhere. Driven by the need to know more than any thought that it might be harmful, Syllin asked Enna for her notes and took up where she left off. After three years of research, and a half-suffering-half-endearing nickname Gloomstudy, Syllin discovered a discrepancy between the behavior of the ants in the darker land and that of the ants elsewhere. The tainted ants were more aggressive, and while perhaps stronger in stature than their counterparts, the land’s many colonies as a whole began to dwindle as warring began to wipe out lesser colonies. With that epiphany, Syllin looked at the darker forest through a new lens and realized the whole forest looked somehow angrier, more on edge. In his twenty-eighth year, a group of traveling Karmaci Elves stopped in Torun for the night. Syllin took the opportunity to finally meet a Karmaci Elf, and went to discuss his study with them, but the elves, despite their supposed “superior intellect”, refused to acknowledge the importance of his research. To this day, Syllin is bitter about the incident, and as a result, is slow to acknowledge any Karmaci Elf’s positive traits, especially those related to intelligence or scholarly work. Flustered, frustrated, and discouraged, Syllin took to the woods, and happened upon Enna Xiloscient on a stroll. She listened to Syllin’s story with the elves, and then to his findings regarding the forest. To better Syllin’s mood, they headed to the dark forest, and with Syllin’s intimate knowledge of the ailment, and Enna’s druidic magic, they discovered the source. It was an enchantment of sorts, though who cast it, and for what purpose, remains unknown. As Syllin initially discovered it, Enna insisted he be the one to name it; it’s now referred to as Madgrowth. According to Enna, the enchantment was not actually that strong, almost as if someone had been practicing, but never undid what they had done. She cast a spell to remove the enchantment, allowing the forest to mend itself. Thus, Enna became Syllin’s mentor, and he her apprentice, setting Syllin on the path to becoming a druid. Through several decades, Syllin and Enna grew very close, and Syllin replaced his dependency on animal sounding boards with his mentor. In all that time, she never lied to him, and he grew to love that about her. No matter how he acted—good or bad—Syllin could always trust her to speak the truth to him. Some seventy years later, for reasons unknown to Syllin, Enna became enthralled with Tenebris, the cause of the gray death, and its potential reversal. As the now-primary druidic advisor in Torun, she could not travel there herself, and requested that Syllin do it on her behalf and report back her findings. He refused; he did not want to leave Erevan, no matter how much they fought, nor the rest of his family, his home, and the woods he loved so much. Over the next few years, Enna continued to make her request every couple weeks, and tension—from Syllin’s point of view—between the two grew. On his hundredth birthday, Syllin chose his adult name, Ivellios. summary of backstory related to Erevan’s trouble in the village. After a particularly frustrating morning argument with Erevan over trouble [Erevan’s in, Enna made her request again that afternoon, and Ivellios blew up at her. of final incident resulting in Erevan’s reason for Chief whats his face casting him out. Ivellios’s instinct to protect Erevan put him in unpleasant favor with the chief, as he came to his defense. That alone wouldn’t have been enough to cast Ivellios out of the town, but then Enna did something very unexpected. She lied. Enna told whats his face that Ivellios was trying to replicate the curse of the gray death in order to plague Karmac. It seemed unthinkable to the clan, the whole congregation gasping. However, with a few moments’ consideration, Enna’s reputation for honesty, Ivellios’s known prejudice for Karmaci Elves, and Gloomstudy’s history studying Madgrowth, the lie was just believable enough. And so Ivellios was cast out alongside Erevan Galanodel, given only enough time to collect his belongings, as well as an explorer’s pack. A half mile down the path from Torun, Enna met Ivellios and Erevan. Distraught, Ivellios refused to speak with Enna, but to his back she said, “I’m so sorry, Ivellios. This seemed the only way.” She paused. “If you go to Tenebris for me and come back with the information I need, I will go to whats his face and take full responsibility for my lie, no matter what the consequences.” Ivellios paused, but didn’t turn around. “This curse is more important than you know. Take this,” she motioned to Erevan, handing him a sealed envelope. Then she left. With little else to turn to, Ivellios and Erevan Galaondel headed to Vanonen, met up with Myrddin Fireforge, and set sail for Tenebris. Category:Inhabitant Category:Inhabitant of Dayarrde Category:Inhabitant of Tenebris Category:Elf Category:Silvestri Elf